Obsessed
by Cherrybee365
Summary: Based off of the movie Obsessed. Damon is a marketing manager with the states biggest firm. He's working on a promotion when he meets the new temp. His life spirals out of control after he wakes up in a stranger's bed. Rebekah has every intention of making Damon hers, but would she get more then she bargained for or will she win his heart. RebekahxDamonxBonnie, StefanxCaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone thanks for reading. I'm almost finished my other two fics so I decided to start on this idea. If you've seen this is loosely based on the movie obsessed and it's really good if you can over look Beyoncé's acting. It won't completely follow the plot, but I'm hoping to get as close as possible. There will be Steroline, Debekah, and Bonkai but this is mostly a Bamon fic.**

* * *

Damon walked out of the elevator and was greeted by the receptionist for his floor. "Good morning Mr. Salvatore," the older woman said.

"Alison, how many times am I going to have to insist on you calling me, Damon?" he asked with a smiled.

"You know me, Mr. Salvatore," she smiled.

"Do you have my messages?" he asked her.

"You're new assistant has them," she smiled.

"How many times am I going to have to tell Niklaus I don't want a new assistant before he gets the message? Stefan is coming back in six weeks."

"I think Mr. Mikleson would like it if everyone had a singular focus."

"I can multitask," Damon objected.

"You forgot about the Harrison meeting," she reminded him.

"It was to sign papers they didn't even need me," he complained.

"You had the contract Mr. Salvatore. Face it without Stefan you're half a brain," she teased.

"Now you sound like my wife," he laughed.

"Bonnie's a smart girl, a sweetheart," she said going on a tangent.

"If you only knew the real her, you wouldn't speak so highly," he teased.

"If I'm comparing her to you, I always will, Mr. Salvatore."

"It's Damon, Lissy Bear," he said making his way down to his corner office.

Damon walked into his office and a young lady jumped up from Stefan's desk. "I have your coffee ready and Stefan faxed over the Ad proposal he worked on. It's on your desk for your approval. You have a meeting at 10:30, I freed you for lunch at noon. Stefan said you usually sit in your office and eat. You have a meeting with the team and 3:30 and I scheduled you alone time until five to put the finishing touches on Stefan's work," she said handing him his schedule. "Would you like anything else?"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Rebekah I work at Walden's temp agency. I met Stefan there and then you got him the job here so he asked me to help you."

"Did he?" Damon asked with a raised brow.

"He did."

"Hold my calls for a bit," Damon smiled as he pushed the door open to the inner office and locked it. He power walked over to his desk and called Stefan.

"Stefan's phone how may I help you?" a young lady asked.

"Is this Caroline?" Damon questioned.

"Oh, Damon I thought you were the temp hey," she said.

"Where's your better half I need to discuss something with him," Damon sighed.

"Sure," Caroline said. She covered the receiver. "It's Damon he sounds mad."

"When isn't he?" Stefan smiled. "Brother?"

"Do you want me to die?" he asked.

"I thought you were the man of the house and you ran your castle," Stefan said with a snort.

"One thing, my wife asks one thing of me. Do you know what it is, brother?" Damon asked Stefan.

"No female assistants," he mumbled.

"Because?"

"You banged the last two, but you and Care happened in high school and you married Bonnie so that worked out," Stefan said sounded far too jovial for Damon's liking.

"My nuts are going to get cut off. Out of all the girls you send her. You don't have a homely, older lady friend?" Damon yelled.

"There's Bree, but didn't you sleep with her too?" Stefan said.

"Great," Damon sighed.

"Look I'll call Bonnie and tell her you need help, and I suggested Rebekah. She's the best and she's really good at difficult cases," he said and Damon could virtually see the smirk on his brother's face.

"When you get back remind me to fire you," Damon deadpan.

"You'd do that to your newlywed, baby brother. I held the fort down when you took time off after DJ was born. You can make it through these next few weeks."

"Fine I'll just dock your pay ever hour you're away," Damon said as he hung up. Damon went in his draw and took out his rubric's cube. He could finish one in under a minute and doing them always relaxed him. He couldn't keep Rebekah. Bonnie would kill him.

He paced his office as he weighed his options. The easiest thing would be to fire her and pretend they never met. But he was in the middle of three very big accounts and needed all the help he could get. If it wasn't for DJ he'd get Bonnie back in the office. They were the perfect team. That was until they became the perfect couple, they were today. A tiny part of him wished he could have kept his hands to himself. She was the best assistant he ever had. Stefan wasn't really an assistant they worked like partners and got paid like a team too.

There was a time where he and Stefan had a secretary Ms. Caroline Forbes she was thorough, everything by the book, and man he could push a deadline when they needed. Stefan and Caroline started dating, and thanks to the company's no fraternizing policy, she was gone too.

Damon pinched the bridge of his noise. He walked around his huge mahogany desk and looked at his family photos. Bonnie was a vision. Her green eyes were like the Mona Lisa's and just captivated the room. She had a way of holding his gaze no matter where he stood. Those eyes were the very thing that made him fall for her.

In the beginning of their acquaintance they couldn't stand each other. She often called him a pompous dick under her breath, and he may have called her an old maid. He often thought about firing her, but Bonnie was amazing with clients. She could sell anything above market price and make it same like a deal. The best part was that Damon could deliver and it brought companies back over and over. That led to them working long nights and actually being forced to get to know each other.

After that, it didn't take long for them to see how much they had in common. That led to his eyes opening, and he allowed his mind to wonder. Bonnie had a mind for fashion, and boy did he love her hip hugging pencil skirts. She had one for practically every day of the year. And her perfume, Juicy Couture-so common, but so regal on that woman.

Then, came their weekend in Catalina when they kissed. She tasted like a salted caramel latte. Her lips were soft and moist. She was more skilled then he pegged her for. She worked his lips like a snake charmer. He worked his way to her neck leaving his mark. She had a hickey for two weeks. Every time he got a glance of it his chest swelled with pride.

After, there was the fateful day she was sick. He came to her house to finalize two cases. She was in the tiniest shorts he had ever seen. Her breast dared to spill out of cami. She was nervous. She could feel the sexual tension in the air. As the seconds ticked on it threatened to engulf them. He did the unthinkable when he kissed her. This time more relentless, trying to prove he was worthy of this mistake. He didn't know if it was all the cough syrup, but she gave in. She gave into him in a sweet, slow surrender.

Damon traced her lips through the frame. He picked up his phone to call his wife. Then he put the phone down. This would have to wait until he could see the kind of work Rebekah could do. He had to trust his brother's judgment. He put the rubrics cube down and pushed the button on the intercom. "Could you come in my office?" Damon asked before he unlocked the door.

"Su-sure thing," she stuttered.

"Leave the door open and have a seat," Damon said going to the mini bar. "Would you care for a drink?"

She looked perplexed by his offer. She studied him with her deep blue eyes. They were coated by a thick veil of blonde lashes. Her ruby-red, painted pout pressed tight. She looked lost in thought. "Water would be fine," she said.

"Ice?" he asked.

"Please."

Damon handed her the drink and sat on his desk in front of her. He could tell she was a rather tall girl. She dressed modestly for her frame, and that would please Bonnie, to see she was reserved. "My brother told me you're my best option in his absence. I'm going to take him for his word. I expect you here on time. If you have a life outside this office know now that is null and void. The clients are your life," he stressed.

Rebekah started to look nervous again, and he hoped she was everything Stefan said. Otherwise, he was wasting his breath right now. "The weekend before a big project meeting, we do conference calls on the Gotomeeting app, if you don't have it download it, immediately. Don't wear bright colors unless it's for a holiday. Never apologize to me. Don't be sorry. When you feel sorry you'll know to pack your bags, because we have no room for sorry at Mikealson, Lockwood & Associates. Any question?"

"No sir, but you're meeting is in ten minutes and I need your notes to prepare your packet," she informed him.

"They are in the cloud. The computers are synchronized so you will always have the most recent copy. So there's no need to ask. However, if the file title is bolded I'm not finished, and the files are stored under the project serial number."

"Very well Mr. Salvatore," Rebekah said as she stood.

"Damon please," he said as he extended his hand to her. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you for having me, Mr-Damon."

* * *

Damon and Rebekah were getting alone quite well. She was very gracious and a quick learner. Even in the midst of a slip up she could turn the situation around tenfold. Damon could tell she was like him, she worked best under pressure. She could have surely saved the Titanic once the iceberg ripped that fatal hole in it. She was everything Stefan assured, she was.

"I still think something is missing in the background it's to open," Damon said to Stefan as they skyped.

"How about we fill it with balloons or fireworks," Stefan said as he examined the family they elected for their life-insurance billboard.

"Do you think someplace else could work?" Damon proposed.

"You thinking Disney?"

"That's too cheesy and we'll need approval," he said. "Give me a family distention city. One historical, but modern, fun. A place you'll take your family."

"Boston?"

"No, not quite right."

"Philadelphia," Rebekah said.

"What was that?" Damon asked.

"I just-you said."

"You're starting to sound sorry," Damon accused. "Just tell me what you said."

"Philadelphia," she repeated.

"That works," Damon said.

"Yeah the have a skyline comparable to New York so it catches the eye. It's very patriot, virtually untouchable," Stefan agreed.

"It's brilliant. Our girl's gold," Damon said smiling up at Rebekah.

"I told you she was."

"Let's get this to printing and you tell Caroline I said hello," Damon said to his brother.

"High big bro," Caroline called out. "Thanks for giving me my husband back."

"One can only take his brooding for so long," Damon said as she laughed. "Bye guys keep working on that nephew," he teased.

"I'll keep you posted," Stefan said before he logged out the call.

* * *

Bonnie hadn't been in the office since she had DJ nineteen months before. She was busy being a mom and working on her BA. She and Damon had come to an agreement when they got married, that Bonnie would do the stay-at-home-mother-Stepford-wife thing until she finished school. She knew Damon didn't think she'd finish so fast, but she was approaching her last semester. She was already getting offers for graduate school and she couldn't be happier. She managed to have it all, and that was because she had the perfect guy by her side.

Damon was just as dutiful as he was loving. He could come off cold and crude, but he was a wounded puppy under it all. She had always seen that in him. The way his eyes would so often betray him. The big icy, blue orbs told so much. She was always amazed at how he could annoy, amaze, and anger her with the same look.

She walked up to Alison's desk. "Look at you," Alison said as she came from around the desk. "Please hold," she said putting whoever she was talking to on the headset on hold. "How have you been?"

"Good, I brought a surprise," she said wheeling DJ around.

"Look at my little angel," she said picking up the smiling boy. "It's a sin how much he looks like that boy."

Damon Jr. was in fact the spitting image of his senior. From the curly dark locks on his head to his long toes. The only thing that were Bonnie's was his green eyes, even though they were an icy green. The boy also adorned a lighter caramel complexation that he inherited from his mother. Bonnie looked at her boy and couldn't help but smile.

"We're having lunch with daddy since Uncle Stefan is gone," she said.

"Daddy," he agreed.

"Please be more like your momma," Alison begged.

"Mom," he said pointing to Bonnie.

"That's right I'm your mommy," Bonnie said as she tickled DJ's tummy. "Let's go see daddy."

* * *

Damon was still looking over the final layout with Rebekah leaning over him. Bonnie watched curiously as they looked over the design. "I still feel like we're missing something," Damon said.

"Mind if I help?" Bonnie asked.

"Bon," Damon smiled. The way his eyes lit up made Rebekah scowl. "And is that my little man," Damon said as he picked up his son. "You taking care of mommy?"

"Yes," DJ agreed even though he wasn't quite sure what he agreed to.

"That's my boy," Damon said as he gave him a kiss. "Rebekah this is my better half, Bonnie," Damon said giving Bonnie a kiss. "And my pride and joy Damon Jr," he said.

"It's nice to meet you. He talks about you all the time," Rebekah smiled politely.

"Hey, could you give us a minute for lunch?" Damon said. "You can take your half if you like."

"I'm going at 2:30 while you're doing the recap," she reminded him.

"Right."

"Nice meeting you Brandy," she said leaving.

Bonnie was sure she didn't say her name right, but she couldn't be quite sure of what she did say. "So what do you think we need?" Damon asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

Bonnie walked around his desk. The layout was perfect at first glance, but Damon was right it was missing something. "Did you just come up with the background?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah it was too empty and Rebekah suggested Philadelphia," he informed her as he played with DJ.

"How about you make them engage with the background more. Right now the family is fully engaging the viewer with their stance juxtapose them a little so they still interact with the viewer, but engage the background."

Damon walked over and looked at what his wife had done. She was always five steps ahead. "You sure you don't want your job back," Damon asked.

"What's our plan?"

"Marry, school, baby if it happens, more school, and more babies," he smiled.

"Damon."

"Fine you get a career and forget you're a mother and wife," he pouted.

"Let's eat before I knock your teeth in," Bonnie warned.

"Mommy doesn't understand how helpless we are without her," Damon said to DJ.

"Damon please," she said as she unpacked their lunch.

It was Damon's favorite pasta from the shop by his parent's. That was ten miles in the opposite direction of home. "When did you get this pasta? It's still hot?" he asked her.

"Ask what you want," Bonnie smirked.

"Why were you near my parents?" he asked.

"I was making the arrangements for their anniversary, you do remember that?" she asked.

"Crap the cake. Caroline is going to kill me."

"I already sent her a few and they are pending approval," she smiled.

"That's why I said I do," Damon beamed.

"Because I know how to save your ass," she snickered.

"You do a lot of things to my ass," he said going to kiss her lips, but he only got cheek. "What was that?" he asked.

Bonnie gestured to the ajar door. Damon walked over and closed it all the way and locked it. He walked behind Bonnie and kissed her neck. "Damon," she moaned. He knew she meant that as a warning, but he knew she wanted more.

He walked in front of her and gave her the look. On cue her legs opened to him. He kissed her lips vigorously and pulled her into his growing erection. "DJ's sleep I can push the meeting," he said.

"We haven't really eaten," Bonnie told him.

"I'll just have to eat my fill of you," he said as he pushed her dress up. "Do you have time?"

Bonnie simply nodded and he continued his pursuit of her treasure. He removed her panties and wasted no time drawing her clit into his mouth. Damon knew just how to work her button. He moved his head licking her from crack to clit making her moan ever so softly. Bonnie was the queen of discretion and that was how their office affair went unnoticed for so long. But once she was in the comforts of her own home, she didn't hold back.

Damon removed his member from his dress pants and stroked it in rhythm with each stroke of his tongue. Soon he used his tongue to fuck his wife, making her moan and writhe under him. "Damon I'm," she started as her orgasm took hold of her. Damon used that as his cue to enter her. "Sit," Bonnie directed.

Damon did as she ordered him and sat in her stead. She mounted him with now warning and sunk all the way down. His face flushed at the incredible feel of her. But she didn't move. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek and he knew he was in trouble. "What's the rule Damon?" she asked.

"Bonnie not now," he begged as he tried to thrust into her.

"The rule Damon?" she whispered allowing her warm breath to caress his ear.

"No female assistants," he groaned.

"Good," she said rolling her hips. "And why is this bitch calling me Brandy?" she asked.

"When did…That… God Bonnie…. Happen?" he managed.

"Just now," she said as she kissed his neck.

"I'm sure you imagined that," he said grabbing her hips and taking control. "I only want you," he said thrusting into her repeatedly. "You consume me," he said as she hummed.

"I love you," she said working his shaft like she was at a dance hall trying for a twerk queen award.

"Fuck you're so good," he called out. "Ride daddy just like that," he said as his end approached.

"You close hunh?" she taunted him as she slowed.

"Bonnie please," he begged her.

"Do you deserve to cum?" she asked.

"I've been a very good boy," he pleaded.

Bonnie climbed off of him and took his cock in her mouth. It was rare that she let him finish in her mouth. Mostly, because he liked it so much. She felt as though she should save it for special occasions. "Mmm," Bonnie moaned around his shaft.

"Fuck," he said as she worked her tongue around his tip. In an instance he came undone.

"Dinner?" she said.

"I got it," he said waving her panties. "Kiss," he said as he pulled them out of her reach.

Bonnie kissed him passionately. "I have a craving for chocolate," she said.

"Baby craving or period craving?"

"Damon."

"I want another baby Bon. I'm not sorry about that," he shrugged.

"DJ is still a baby."

"He won't be for long," he sighed. "Please," he pouted softening his blue eyes.

"Depends on how much I enjoy dinner," she smiled.

"It'll be a lot better than lunch," he promised.

"Let's hope so," Bonnie said as she looked in the mirror at her hair.

Damon walked over to DJ who was still fast asleep. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead and took in his scent. "Tomorrow daddy's going to be home with you all day," Damon said. "Bye babe," he said as he kissed Bonnie.

"Bye and don't forget to print the new poster," she said.

Rebekah turned the desk intercom off, anticipating Bonnie's arrival. She heard everything that transpired. She couldn't believe they did that in his office. She wondered if that was a frequent thing they did. If so how was she going to keep Damon's attention?

"Bye Rachel," Bonnie said as she rolled DJ out of the office, making Damon laugh at how petty she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon woke up to an empty bed. He threw on some pants and surveyed the conjoining bathroom for his wife. She was nowhere in sight. He looked in the kitchen at all the boxes and still his wife was nowhere to be found. He figured she'd be up getting an early start on all the packing they hadn't finished. He looked out the window and the van was gone. Damon walked upstairs and their son wasn't in his crib. Hell the crib wasn't in the nursery any more.

Damon ran back into his room and picked up the phone. It ring four times and then he got her voicemail. "Hey its bonnie leave a message." For a writer it annoyed him that was the best she could come up with.

"It's me, where are you?" he groaned into the phone.

Damon crawled out of the bed and decided to fill his time with packing. There wasn't much work for him to do now that the Atwell account was closed. He would be getting new offers any moment from Elijah and he'd have to run them over with Stefan later in the night. Damon unhanged the safety guard at the top of the steps and packed it away with the rest of his son's belongings. Before he knew it, it was two-thirty and the movers arrived.

Damon directed them on what to take and what was fragile. He took out his phone and dialed Bonnie again. The same thing happened, her phone rung four time and then straight to voicemail. "If you plan on moving into our lovely new home today I suggest you get a move on it, before I lock you out," he ordered her.

* * *

Damon pulled up to his new home and saw his wife's car. He called her again and this time she answered. "Hey I was just about to call you," she said.

"Were you. I called twice before and you didn't bother to answer then," he yelled.

"Calm down I was just working on something. I'm already at the house so you can come over when you're ready."

"I'm walking through the front door now." Damon hung up the phone and surveyed the family room for his wife. DJ was playing in the living room and he didn't seem to notice Damon's presence.

"There you are," Bonnie said entering the room from the office. "I missed you," she said kissing him.

"The way you sunk out on me you'd think we had a one night stand or something," he said with a shrug.

"You and you're routine," Bonnie groaned knowing if things weren't the way her husband expected, it threw his day off. "You want to do a walk through."

"I'm sure you already did without me," he said scolding her.

"What do you expect? We're going to spend the rest of our lives in this house and you brought it without a word to me. And no I haven't gone past the kitchen for your information," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Well let's take a look so you can see why I brought this place," he smiled as he grabbed his wife's hand and lead her upstairs. "This is the hall bathroom," Damon beamed. "It has a walk in tub and a six jet shower. There is tons of room in this closet for DJ's toys."

"Why does he need a walk in tub and six jet shower?" she questioned.

"Because it looks cool," Damon shrugged.

"And there are five bedrooms up here?" she asked.

"Yep," he smiled.

"We don't need all of this space," she said warning him. "We can get a cheaper house."

"You are your father's daughter," he laughed as he shook his head. "We are starting a family. I brought us a family home. We can make one bedroom and upstairs office and another a guestroom. You know your nice loves babysitting and watching HBO."

"I don't want to dig a financial hole. What if the market goes down again? You remember how hard it was to hold onto those accounts."

"I'm here to take care of you Bonnie and that's what I'm going to do. You and DJ are going to have the best because you deserve it. End of story," he laughed.

"We just paid your dad back for the car and my dad for the wedding."

"They were both gifts that you insisted on paying for," he shrugged. Damon walked over to his wife and wrapped her in his arms. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I'm not working. Stefan is on vacation and we just got out of a recession. Buying a house this size so soon after we just settled down is insane. We were fine in my Gram's old house at least for another year or two," she grumbled.

"And this is why we have our routine. You get all cranky and panicky when you don't get your morning sugar," Damon said as he kissed her.

"Damon get off of me."

"We have to christen the house at some point why not start here in the shower. You know shower head is amazing."

"Damon Giuseppe Salvatore I'm not having a quickie with you in the shower. The movers are going to be here soon."

"In an hour. We can do it," he smiled.

"Damon the bedroom. Show them to me," she ordered as he kissed down her neck.

"I still like the shower idea, but you were always so prudish," he shrugged as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"DJ," she said.

"He fell asleep he can sleep through anything."

"Damon, please control yourself."

"I can't when I'm around you."

"We can see that," Giuseppe Salvatore called from the door way.

"Why are our parents here?" he questioned.

"They wanted to see the house. I told your mom to come over before the movers got here and she called my mom and it was a thing so know we're having brunch and they want to paint DJ's room," she said in one breath. "Surprise."

"I don't understand why it's so hard for you to tell my mother no. You tell your mother no all the time," Damon whisper-yelled at his wife.

"She's your mother and she's crazy and I want us to have a good relationship unlike the one she had with your ex."

"Elena was a whiney self-centered bitch."

"Just your type."

"Not anymore," he said as he kissed her.

"I thought we were getting a tour," Rudy asked.

"We're coming down daddy," Bonnie smiled. "Damon."

* * *

Bonnie was enjoying her time with her family. She knew Damon wouldn't admit it anytime soon, but he liked it too. Bonnie's brother Jaime came over with her niece Eve and they decorated while the boy put together the cupboard for the kitchen and few other home essentials. She was having a fantastic day, and was happy things were turning out alright. Her phone rang with a call from Stefan, but she knew it was Caroline. "If it isn't my favorite sister-in-law," Bonnie beamed.

"Hey sister. I just wanted to check in and she how you and the ogre you married were enjoying the new house."

"Very funny Care. The house is lovely and everyone is here helping us decorate. Jealous?" she asked.

"I am. Stefan got to see the house already, and now I'm going to be the last one. This sucks," she sighed. "Guess I'll have to order another margarita and cry my eyes out at the spa."

"I really hate you right now."

"Tell Damon to take the weekend off and fly you guys out here."

"Not happening. I have a paper and final Monday."

"You and school."

"Hey not all of us can be kept women."

"I'm not a kept woman. I have a job."

"Blogging about etsy crafts isn't a job."

"It is to me," she laughed.

"Anyway I'm going to get dinner started I'll call back later."

"Guess I should be off to my spa date, since I'm a kept woman now. I can't leave the hubby waiting."

"Still hating you."

"Luv ya too," Caroline said as she disconnected the line.

* * *

Bonnie went downstairs to see her father playing with DJ and Mr. Salvatore and Jaime working in the kitchen. "Where's Damon?" she asked her father.

"He got a call from his office something big came in and he wants on it."

"Okay," Bonnie said as she walked into Damon's office. She was greeted by his secretary. "Where's Damon?" Bonnie was unsure of when and how this woman got into her house.

"He's looking for the printer. He said it wasn't in the box he put it in so he ran to the other house," she beamed.

"And he just left you here, alone?"

"You're brother offered to keep me company, but you Damon's father needed his help and your dad hasn't noticed anything other than your son."

"Do you want anything to drink," Bonnie offered.

"No I'm fine."

"It's supposed to be your day off. Damon used to do this all the time to me and never once did he offer me a drink. I'll get you a water. I'm going to start dinner."

* * *

Damon returned home and went straight to his office. "So this is bigger than I thought. The national democratic union wants the firm to represent Bernie Sanders in the next election. Since were two steps from going public we are just what Senator Sanders needs behind him. His PR head sent me everything we need to start on flyers and ads. I sent Stefan some ideas for campaign ads. Sanders wants a clean race. He-"

"Damon dinner is ready," Bonnie called from the door.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"You have a minute to finish your thought then I want your behind at this dinner table," she ordered.

"Bonnie this is big. We could be representing the next president of the United States."

"You're not Olivia Pope, now move your ass."

"Love you too dare," he smiled at her.

"I'm so serious Damon. Our family is her and this young lady needs to eat more than protein bars and five hour energy."

"It's a well balance meal," she said as they shared a secrete smile.

Rebekah looked between the couple and knew getting between them would be harder than she initially thought. Damon had eyes only for Bonnie, and she had a strong hold on him. Rebekah knew what she wanted and she was going to stop at nothing to get it. Damon was everything she had ever dreamed of. She knew he loved how Bonnie took control, but he needed it too. He needed to feel like he owned her mind, body, and soul. Rebekah knew Bonnie wasn't that type of girl. She couldn't give herself completely to the will of a man, not matter how much she loved and trusted him. That was Rebekah's in. She'd be what Bonnie couldn't.

"Is it okay if I freshen up?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah the bathroom is upstairs in the hall," Damon said.

Rebekah left the room and Bonnie walked over to Damon. "I'm still really serious about Dinner."

"Only if we can kick everyone out after and finally christen the shower."

"You're right I only need two," he commented.

When Bonnie's brow narrowed and a question formed on her face, he rubbed his thumb gently against her bottom lip, and winked. "You're a disgusting pig."

"And you love me," he smiled.

"I do."

* * *

Rebekah found herself in the master suite. She rummaged through a draw and saw an old basketball jersey that said Salvatore on the back and laughed. She ran her fingertips across the letters imagining how beautiful Damon would look after a game, his body covered in sweat and his cheeks rosy, as his hair clings to his face. She replaced it and walked into the bathroom. She went through the closet and draws then she checked the walk-in closet. She found a box in the back and it had a lock on it like a dairy. Lucky enough for Rebekah that her older sister Freya kept a dairy and she knew how to get into it. She looked through the box and it was mostly filled with pictures and heirloom, but at the bottom of the box was a pack of birth control pills. And the date the prescription was filled wasn't too long ago. Rebekah closed the box and put the pack in Damon's draw at the his-and-her sink. "This is almost too easy," she smiled at her reflection. Rebekah went down to Dinner and had an amazing time knowing what was soon to come.

* * *

Bonnie turned over the covers and removed her slippers before she got into the bed. "Eve had fun painting her room. She already has a shopping cart full of stuff for it on amazon," Bonnie laughed.

"Which one did she pick?" Damon asked as he brushed his teeth.

"The one by the attic stairs in the back. She said she likes the backyard and the forest behind it. I told her it's probably filled with wild dogs and mountain lions."

Damon nearly choked from laughing so hard. "How dare you tell my niece something horrible like that? Who's going to watch DJ when we spend the weekend in Barcelona with Stefan and Caroline?"

"Damon we're not going. We can't afford it."

"We can afford it you're just cheap."

"I'm not cheap I'm financially responsible Mr. Silverspoon. It's not my fault your parents spoiled you and your brother."

"We weren't spoiled."

"You payed for Yael with a personal check, and got a car every year of college for Christmas. You spent a year in Japan for no good reason halfway through sophomore year and neither of them blinked an eye."

"I wouldn't say that's being spoiled," he shrugged as he looked for his straight razor in his top draw. He grabbed something he never felt before. Damon pulled out the pack of pills. "Bonnie Shelia Bennett-Salvatore," he whispered as he read the name on the prescription.

"If you won't call it spoiled what is it then?" she teased.

"Are you taking birth control?"

"What?"

"Why aren't you pregnant Bonnie?"

"I thought we had had this conversation before. You can't wave you magic wand and suddenly I'm with child. It took a while to conceive Dj," she said.

"Maybe because you were on the pill then too."

"Damon I'm not," she started as Damon came into the room with the pack of pills.

"Don't lie to me."

"You don't understand Damon," she yelled.

"What's there to understand Bonnie? You've been lying to me for god knows how long. I want an explanation."

"I don't want to have another baby. I want to finish school, and start my career."

"When we first met you wanted to be a writer, then a chef, then you were going to start a magazine. You have no idea what you want for a career Bonnie that's why you don't have one. I'm not holding you back from it you are. The least you can do is be honest with yourself, if you refuse to do so with you husband."

Bonnie sucked in a jagged breath. She knew he was hurt and feeling under attack and his strikes always ran deep. "Damon. I just need more time. More time to figure me out."

"That's the same reason you gave when you refused to date me, but would still come over for causal fucks like I was your whore. Am I?"

"You're acting like a little bitch now Damon stop," she yelled.

"Oh am I? Is that the reason you don't want to have my baby."

"You cheated on me Damon. I was having your baby and you slept with some random office whore at a party," Bonnie yelled.

Damon's heart stopped. That was two years ago, but the look on Bonnie's face you'd think it were yesterday. "Bonnie, I'm sorry. I thought we worked that out."

"Damon it's not like you didn't remember to buy milk. You had sex with another woman while I was having your child. You allowed yourself to get so drunk that the fact that I was home worried about you never occurred to you. You didn't think about your son, or our wedding vows. The only thing that matter was getting off. I gave everything to you, and that's how you treated me. I love you and I chose to stay with you, but I can't forget that Damon. I can't no matter how much I want to."

"Bon," Damon said walking over to his wife and holding her. "I have no right to ask you to forget what I did and I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to help me get your trust back. I need you to believe that I will never do anything to hurt you like that again. I'm not losing you, or DJ. I want to spend my life with you. Do you believe that?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here," she smiled.

"Good, I know I have a lot of work to do, but I'm willing to do it. As long as you're willing to be open. I want a big family."

"I'm not ready for that. I just… Can we talk about this later?"

"I'm not letting you take this anymore."

"You don't get to say."

"I'm your husband don't I get some choice in if we have another kid or not?"

"Damon, just let this go. I don't want to talk about this. We're spending the night in our new home for the first time. I want to enjoy this."

"I'll make sure you enjoy it," he said wedging himself between her legs and making her fall back on the bed. He pulled her pelvis into his. "I won't you to have my baby."

"Damon calm down, you know you get carried away."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he pulled off her panties and remove her breast from the top of her night gown.

"Damon," she moaned as he played with her breast.

"Wife," he answered as he freed his member from his pants.

"Oh, my-Damon!" she yelled as his tongue maneuvered her pearl and his fingers worked on her breast. Bonnie exploded into a frenzy as her orgasm took hold of her. She was at his mercy.

Damon enter her in one quick move. "What do you want Bonnie?" she asked as he got a firm grip on her hair.

Bonnie's scalp was burning and she knew if she prolonged this her head would ache all day. "What you want?" she answered.

Damon slapped her ass and then ran his hand gently across the injured cheek, soothing it. "What do I want wife?"

"A baby?" she answered.

He pulled out and thrust back into her in one harsh moment. "Is that what you want?" he asked as she slapped her cheek again.

"Yes Damon. I want a baby," she cried out.

"Do you mean it?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

The hold he had on her hair tightened and she knew he wanted the truth. If she answered wrong she was in trouble. "Damon."

"Not what I asked." He slapped her on the as again and grabbed her hair with both hands. He thrust into her for a few minutes only satisfied when her pleas for him to stop turned into soft moans. "Is. That. What. You. Want?" he asked again punctuating each word with a hard thrust of his hips.

"I want it, I want it baby I want it," she cried out.

"Are you lying," he questioned as his thrust quickened in the hold on her hair tightened.

"I'm tell, oh yes, I'm telling the truth," she moaned. "Can I cum?"

Damon smiled. "Good girl. You remembered to ask. Hold on a minute we can cum together."

"Damon please," she begged. Damon's stomach started to quiver and she knew he was close, but it wasn't close enough.

"Cum for me baby," Damon said. The feel of her walls milking him, was the extra push he needed to release in her. When they were don with their climax, Damon lay on top of his wife for a second. Then he sat up and looked into her eyes. "Don't lie to me. You're off this stuff as of now and we're having a baby."

"Give me two months. That's how long I have life in this prescription. Please."

"A month in a half. I won't try to get you pregnant, but if it happens it happens. No more pills Bonnie."

"Okay," she agreed.

"Good," he smirked and slapped her ass. You're daddy's good girl?"

"Seriously that's disgusting. You're not my daddy now get off of me."

Damon laughed and kissed his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
